


Winer's Sky

by sivacna



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Romance, aniversário
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sivacna/pseuds/sivacna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seria um aniversário tranquilo para Lola Winer, se não fosse por James e sua presença fodidamente inebriante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winer's Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Els](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Els/gifts).



  
  
  


            Era noite no Sant'Anna - uma daquelas noites eternas onde ninguém sabia dizer ao certo quando o sol iria voltar. As estrelas sorriam lá em cima, igualmente eternas, piscando transeuntes distraídas em suas próprias paixões platônicas, tão distantes umas das outras que pareciam estrategicamente posicionadas. Eu desejei que soubessem da existência de suas vizinhas, que tivessem consciência de que faziam parte de um grupo muito maior do que elas mesmas podiam enxergar. Acima de tudo, é claro, pedi aos céus que suas próprias explosões não se extinguissem antes que se dessem conta disso.

 

            Pensando melhor, talvez todos nós fôssemos como supernovas - explosões de nós mesmos ao longo da existência, exaurindo pensamentos e sentimentos acumulados, com a possibilidade de formar pessoas melhores ou até mesmo pessoas caóticas, como buracos negros. Nós poderíamos ser balões compostos de hélio e hidrogênio, consumindo nossos combustíveis até que nos extinguíssemos sem saber, transformando hélio em carbono através de uma fusão.

 

            A cada dia sendo menos do que a peça original.

 

            Naquela noite, eu seria menos Lola do que na noite anterior?

 

            Ou talvez... Talvez fosse mais.

 

            Mais morta do que viva, mais original do que o organismo anterior, mais antiga e imortal do que a velha Lola jamais poderia ser.

 

            Porque... Pensando bem...

 

            Era mais do que justo que no meu aniversário eu me tornasse mais produto do que jamais havia sido. Dentro de mim, naquele momento, eu tinha menos dos reagentes com os quais havia iniciado. Uma estrela gerada a partir de hélio e hidrogênio, que aos poucos se transformava em puro carbono.

 

            - **O que pode ter de tão interessante lá em cima?**

 

            O timbre barítono e pretensioso me arrancou dos devaneios, deixando que meu olhar vagasse por cima do ombro a fim de encontrar brilhantes olhos felinos me encarando na escuridão. O demônio estava parado a alguns metros de onde eu estava, usando apenas uma camiseta branca semi transparente que cheirava a formol.

 

            - Estava até agora no laboratório? - Eu perguntei enquanto enfiava as mãos nos bolsos do meu casaco de mini pavões.

 

            James se aproximou silencioso, ainda me encarando como se escondesse alguma coisa importante. Os músculos dos braços jaziam tensos, como se carregasse algo razoavelmente pesado atrás de si que ainda não podia me mostrar.

            - Há quanto tempo está aqui? - Ele me olhou curioso.

 

            Eu fiz uma mesura com os ombros, tentando disfarçar a tenção que ele causava toda a vez que estava por perto.

 

            - Perguntei primeiro. - Sorri de leve.

 

            - Hm - James resmungou distraído. - Solon estava em busca de uma água benta mais eficaz.

 

            É claro que sim, como eu poderia ter me esquecido? Agora os excubians passavam horas e mais horas nos laboratórios, tentando prolongar o efeito doloroso que a água benta causava nos demônios.

 

            - Ah. - Acenei em compreensão, de repente me dando conta do quão perigoso isso podia ser. - James, isso não... Isso não _dói_ em você?

 

            Uma expressão de choque perpassou o rosto do demônio, seguido por um leve sorriso de zombaria em seus lábios provocantes.

 

            - _Você está preocupada comigo?_ \- Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

 

            Era típico dele desviar do assunto para me constranger de alguma forma, ainda mais no dia em que ele passara a manhã toda se vangloriando e dizendo que eu estava ficando mais velha, e logo precisaria de uma bengala e dentaduras. Não era justo que ele fosse imortal e pudesse ser lindo e sexy para sempre, como um deus grego sedutor que um dia fora mergulhado no rio estige.

 

            - Para a sua informação, sim - James respondeu ao se dar conta de que eu não diria nada. -, água benta não é exatamente perfume na minha pele.

 

            - E por que o Solon te deixou fazer isso? - Franzi a testa.

 

            - Porque eu sou o único que pode dizer se está funcionando ou não. - Ele respondeu com simplicidade, olhando de esguelha para as minhas pernas enfiadas em shorts curtos.

 

            - Não tínhamos mais ninguém com quem testar isso? Nenhum prisioneiro demônio? - Cruzei meus joelhos ao perceber seu olhar sobre eles.

 

            - Nós tínhamos a Wanda, mas acredito que isso esteja fora de cogitação. - James desviou o olhar sorrindo.

 

            - Com certeza. - Fiz um som de deboche. - Eu iria decepar a sua cabeça e jogá-la no fogo.

 

            - Não se a própria Wanda fizesse isso antes. - Ele se voltou para mim.

 

            Uma brisa fresca percorreu a rua deserta até chegar a passarela onde estávamos, e, ainda que aquela fosse uma noite de verão, eu apertei meu casaquinho junto ao corpo e soltei o ar em frustração. Por que a temperatura andava tão louca naqueles tempos? As flores na faixada da passarela se sacudiram todas a medida que a brisa dançava. O único que escapou dos arrepios foi James, mesmo usando uma camiseta semi transparente e tendo cabelos negros e macios ao toque.

 

            - Você não está com frio? Nem um pouquinho? - Estranhei.

 

            James negou silencioso, encarando o semáforo da rua deserta cujas cores pareciam tão reluzentes que faziam meus olhos arderem. Eu olhei para o céu estrelado, sabendo de alguma forma que o dia do meu nascimento estava muito próximo, por isso chequei o relógio digital em meu pulso e confirmei que faltava apenas cinco minutos.

 

            - Por que está aqui fora sentindo frio? - O demônio se aproximou mais.

 

            - Este céu. - Indiquei a cabeça para o alto. - É o mesmo céu de quando eu nasci.

 

            Ele olhou para o topo estrelado, provavelmente pensando no quão louca eu devia ser por estar encarando as estrelas na noite do meu aniversário. As luzes do semáforo refletiam em seu rosto pálido e arcaico, tornando-o, mais uma vez, lindo de morrer. Às vezes eu me perguntava se ele tinha consciência de que sua aparência era de tirar o fôlego.

 

            - É um céu bonito. - James falou casualmente.

 

            - Você acha? - Olhei-o mais uma vez.

 

            - Eu jamais nasceria com um céu assim. - Ele sorriu para mim, com seus olhos verdes escurecidos.

 

            - Então sou privilegiada. - Sorri para mim mesma.

 

            - Talvez. - O demônio deu de ombros. - Talvez o céu só esteja bonito por você ter nascido.

 

            Eu parei para pensar na lógica dele, me perguntando se as estrelas estariam no mesmo lugar caso eu jamais tivesse existido.

 

            - Obrigada. - Dei graças aos céus por estar escuro.

 

            - Foi só uma observação... - James murmurou. - Eu não te dei os parabéns ainda.

 

            - Deve ser porque ainda não é o meu aniversário. - Chutei uma pedrinha qualquer no caminho. - Este é apenas o céu do meu aniversário. - Fiz um gesto para cima. - Na verdade, eu nasci às oito e dez da manhã.

 

            - Oito e dez? - Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

 

            - Sim, por quê?

 

            - Amanhã é uma terça-feira de férias. - O demônio fez uma careta. - Tenho que acordar tão cedo?

 

            Eu dei algumas risadas roucas ao seu lado, trocando o peso de pés nervosamente e sem saber o que fazer com as mãos.

 

            - As gurias devem me ligar à meia noite para desejar parabéns. - Dei de ombros. - Ninguém faria a Effie acordar tão cedo, não é?

 

            James gargalhou para a noite, fazendo com que os músculos de seus braços flexionassem ainda mais, e eu notei que ele ainda segurava alguma coisa às suas costas.

 

            - O que você tem aí? - Ergui as sobrancelhas.

 

            Sua expressão entrou em choque novamente, se dando conta de que fora pego no ato e havia pouco a dizer que pudesse lhe salvar.

 

            - Você me pegou, não é? - Seus olhos brilharam sugestivos.

 

            Eu o encarei culpada, e observei quando James tirou uma caixa de papelão das costas com cuidado e ofereceu para mim, comprimindo os olhos inquisitivos e sorrindo de lado, como se aquela fosse a grande ideia do século.

 

            - Uma caixa? - Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu contemplei-a como quem sentia muito, mas dentro de mim o coração se desmanchava. - James...

            - Não é um presente. - Ele afirmou veemente. - Só não quis que passasse branco.

 

            - Meus pais vão dar uma festa surpresa amanhã. A Iza me falou. - Eu aceitei a caixa, segurando-a com as duas mãos. - Eles convidaram as gurias em segredo e... Você podia ir também.

 

            - Não é a mesma coisa do que comemorar à meia noite, é? - James se apoiou na mureta.

 

            - Não, eu acho que não, mas...

 

            - Então não vamos perder tempo. - Ele se aprumou e olhou o relógio. - Faltam três minutos agora.

 

            - James...

 

            O demônio abriu a caixa em minhas mãos e deixou que eu visse o bolo lá dentro, coberto com glacê branco e desenhos intrincados. Dezessete velinhas enfeitavam a borda e circundavam o nome "Winer" escrito em caligrafia perfeita na cor azul escura. O bolo em si não era grande, mas eu adivinhei que seria apenas degustado por nós e James não aceitaria que fosse diferente. Meus olhos brilharam ao reconhecer o gosto da obra prima antes mesmo de prová-la, e minha boca se encheu de água.

 

            - O bolo dos bolos. - Falei ao olhar para suas velas, e depois encarei James.

 

            - _O bolo dos bolos._ \- Ele sussurrou impassível.

 

            Em seguida, apalpou os bolsos da calça jeans até encontrar um isqueiro e se voltou para mim, como se pudesse provar minha ansiedade nos lábios irresistíveis. Uma a uma, James acendeu as velas como se cada uma delas fosse de extremo perigo, e cuidou para que o bolo permanecesse intocado.

 

            - Não existe um feitiço para isso? - Perguntei, me referindo às velas.

 

            - Deve existir. - Ele deu de ombros. - Mas você gostaria de acender _todos os anos de sua vida_ de uma vez só?

 

            - Isso poderia ser... _Impetuoso_.

 

            Eu observei James terminar seu trabalho, concentrado nas chamas produzidas pelas velas que refletiam sombras em seu rosto arcaico. Às vezes seus olhos se aproximavam dos meus, e ele sorria em seguida, como se esperasse para me encarar.

 

            - Pronta?

 

            - Já está na hora?

 

            - Quase.

 

            - Como saberei quando estiver?

 

            - Você vai fazer um pedido para cada vela, ou um pedido para todas de uma vez?

 

            - Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

 

            - Faz muito tempo que não participo de uma festa.

 

            - Quanto tempo?

 

            Então James se calou, e eu entendi que meu nervosismo havia crescido a ponto de afetar minha razão. Quando realmente havia ficado nervosa em festas de aniversário? Me lembrava da ansiedade, é claro, e da felicidade sem tamanho - além de tantos balões quanto podia contar, e uma grande diversidade de cores e rostos conhecidos. Mas com James era diferente. Tudo ao redor dele sempre era novo e excitante para mim, como se pela primeira vez eu não fizesse ideia do que seria capaz de fazer.

 

            Eu encarei seu sorriso descarado nos lábios sensuais e a tranquilidade inebriante nos olhos escuros que quase se fechavam. Podia sentir o vento fresco e desconfortável indicando a chegada da chuva, e o calor das chamas das velas abaixo do queixo. E depois ainda observei o próprio James erguer a mão e afastar meu cabelo para longe do fogo, emoldurando o meu rosto com seus dedos longos e se aproximando de mim.

 

            Quando nossos narizes se tocaram, um alarme soou ao longe me fazendo saltar com os pés no chão e causando uma leve tremedeira no bolo. James fechou os olhos amaldiçoando, e checou seu relógio de pulso logo em seguida.

 

            - Meia noite. - Ele declarou.

 

            - Bom... - Engoli em seco.

 

            - É seu aniversário.

 

            - Você...

 

            - ...Não precisava fazer isso. Eu sei. - James acenou ao olhar para mim.

 

            - Eu amei o bolo.

 

            - Você não vai soprar as velas?

 

            - Eu... - Mordi o lábio inferior.

 

            - Lola? - Ele me olhava divertido, sem conseguir conter um acesso de riso espontâneo.

 

            - Eu estou com pena. - Olhei maravilhada para as chamas. - Está tão bonito.

 

            James tentava conter as lágrimas ao gargalhar para a noite, e eu desejei que meu estômago não se embrulhasse tanto com tamanho o nervosismo que sentia.

 

_Era meu aniversário, e eu estava apaixonada por James Hollermann._

            Ele segurou o bolo para mim, e eu me debrucei sobre ele a fim de apagar todas as velas de um vez com um único sopro, sabendo que me sentia mais _impetuosa_ do que jamais me sentira. Olhei para cada uma daquelas velas apagadas, sabendo que nunca mais teriam o mesmo valor daquela noite.

 

            - Feliz Aniversário. - James declarou, afastando o bolo de vista e o pousando em equilíbrio com a mureta.

 

            - Obrigada. - Encolhi os ombros, um tanto emocionada.

 

            O demônio me puxou para um abraço, levando as mãos a minha cintura no momento em que nossos corpos se chocaram. No início foi confortável, como um banho de água morna invadindo todos os poros do meu corpo e me deixando ser quem eu era. E logo nos demos conta do que estava acontecendo, e foi como se todas as partes do meu corpo em contato com as dele acendessem em vida própria. Meu estômago se embrulhou e virou uma gaivota se debatendo dentro de mim, e meus joelhos estavam prestes a ceder devido a tremedeira.

 

            - Isso é bem melhor do que eu imaginava. - A voz de James tremulou direto da fonte, bem acima da minha orelha. Eu podia sentir sua respiração em meu lóbulo.

 

            Então afastei meu rosto do seu, gostando do modo como sua barba era áspera contra minha bochecha. Eu quis repetir a sensação, mas me encontrei em um caminho sem saída quando seus olhos acharam os meus.

 

            - Isso deve ser a maior estupidez da minha parte...

 

            - Eu gostei das velas.

 

            - Você sabe do que eu estou falando.

 

            - Eu sei?

 

            - Sabe.

 

            Engoli em seco e tentei recolher meu estômago, mas a gaivota se debatia.

 

             _Sei._

 

            - Eu gosto de você. - Foi assim que eu falei. _Pá_. Sem muito adorno, que era para não tirar a motivação. Mas, sim, caso você esteja se perguntando, houve uma pausa entre as palavras que fez parecer como se eu estivesse recitando a tabela periódica.

 

            - Eu sei, você já falou que não me odiava.

 

            - Não foi o que eu quis dizer.

 

            Houve uma leve pausa, onde foi possível ouvir as cigarras lá fora e o som de uma buzina em algum lugar distante.

 

            - Gosta. - James repetiu antes de umedecer os lábios. - Você gosta.

 

            - Vai me fazer repetir? - Ergui as sobrancelhas.

 

            - Se não for incômodo...

 

            - Eu gosto de você. - Intervalo. - Gosto.

 

            - Com o meu egocentrismo? - Ele parecia se divertir. - Com o meu jeito mandão? Com os meus sorrisos debochados? - James comprimiu os lábios irresistivelmente.

 

            Eu não respondi essa, e realmente acho que não era necessário. O demônio já havia entendido o recado, e eu já estava corada o suficiente para me enterrar naquela passarela, depois cair no asfalto, e me enterrar no asfalto, e seguir assim me enterrando até a morte me encontrar.

 

            - Eu gosto de você. - James falou para mim. Sem pausas.

 

            Seus olhos felinos e preguiçosos me encaravam estáticos agora, tão abertos e surpreendidos quanto os meus. Por um momento eu havia me esquecido que meus braços ainda estavam entrelaçados em sua nuca, e meus joelhos colados bem abaixo dos joelhos dele, logo onde as pernas fazem a curva e talvez essas curvas servissem exatamente para isso.

 

            - Gosta. Gosta de mim. - Sorri mordendo o lábio inferior. - Com tudo?

 

            - Tudo.

 

            - Com infantilidade, birra, autoritarismo, drama, ditadura...

 

            - Tudo.

 

            - Você está mentindo.

 

            - Não estou não.

 

            - Pára de mentir, James.

 

            - Você está sendo autoritária.

 

            - Você disse que gostava.

 

            - Eu gosto. Estou meio excitado.

 

            - Você está mentindo de novo.

 

            E não devia se dizer esse tipo de coisa quando James Hollermann era um homem capaz de pegar sua mão e levá-la até sua virilidade.

 

            - James...

 

            - Eu só estou provando para você. - Ele apertou minha mão contra o ponto apertado de seus jeans. Posso dizer, certamente, que ele tinha algo com que preenchê-los muito bem.

 

            - Tudo bem. Eu acredito.

 

            - Você gosta de mim. - James pegou meus cotovelos e levou-os de volta a sua nuca depois de acariciá-los.

 

            - **Você** gosta de mim. - Cutuquei seu peito.

 

            Me ergui nas pontas dos pés e o beijei, colando meus lábios nos dele e fazendo com que James ofegasse em surpresa antes de retribuir o contato. Não foi parecido com nada que eu tivesse sentido até ali, e quando ele entreabriu meus lábios com os seus, foi como se minha gaivota estivesse tendo um ataque epilético. O beijo foi doce e firme ao mesmo tempo, e eu podia sentir James se grudando cada vez mais em mim, como se quiséssemos preencher os espaços que faltavam sem que realmente existissem. Sua língua era quente e agridoce, quase áspera contra a minha, e minhas mãos se revezavam entre puxar seu cabelo escuro e macio e arranhar sua barba. Ele explorava minhas pernas enquanto isso, firmando as mãos na minha bunda no momento em que envolvi meus joelhos ao seu redor.

 

            - Eu devia te dizer coisas prestativas - James puxou o fôlego. -, como por exemplo, muitos anos de vida, Lola - ele beijou meu pescoço. -, muita saúde e felicidade.

 

            - Eu prefiro desse jeito. - Voltei a arranhar sua nuca.

 

            No fim das contas, nós concluímos que não faríamos sexo em uma passarela dentro do Sant'Anna em plena madrugada, e James me deixou muito claro que aquela nunca fora sua intenção inicial. Então nós nos encostamos na mureta, sentados, olhando para as estrelas e comendo o meu bolo de aniversário com talheres de plástico. Às vezes ele resolvia tirar glacê de onde não tinha, e eu me distraía esquecendo completamente do bolo.

 

            Mas das estrelas eu não me esqueceria. James fez questão de gravar na minha memória que aquele era o meu céu, e sempre seria meu único céu, onde nenhuma constelação fazia realmente sentido. E nós observamos o infinito até o dia amanhecer, e vimos o sol surgir na passarela quando o bolo já tinha acabado.

 

            Quando deu oito e dez, James acendeu as velas de novo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Vocês não fazem ideia do sono que eu to sentindo.  
> Ai. Eu acho que não tenho o que falar. Sei lá... Começou meio fluffy, né? Pois é. Começou assim. No fim, não foi nada do que eu planejei - de verdade - e eu passei muito tempo planejando essa One Shot de aniversário.  
> Mas então... Er...
> 
> ****FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, ÉLS!*****  
> Eu te amo muito muito muito, e queria que tu tivesse um cadinho de Lomes nesse teu aniversário. (Mesmo sabendo que tu queria Jougie :/ ASDÇJHDASÇJKADSFÇKASDJ MALZ AE)
> 
> by the way... Essa One Shot saiu num Universo Alternativo e completamente Aleatória, se alguém não notou ainda :) Meu presentinho para Éls. 
> 
> POR FAVOR, REVIEWS CONSTRUTIVOS, SIM? A não ser que sejam da Luiza, aí não precisa ser construtivo não. 
> 
> Effie, eu sei que tu tá querendo me matar porque tipo EU NÃO FIZ NADA DO QUE A GENTE TINHA PLANEJADO mas espero que tu goste desse cap :3 
> 
> E eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que isso aqui tá lotado de erro ortográfico. Alguém faz favor de reportar? 
> 
> E se vocês não gostaram, tá tudo bem, ME DIGAM, SEJAM SINCERAS!   
> REVIEWS *-*


End file.
